Pyre and Ice
by fantaicy
Summary: It's been a while since Ava's really talked to anyone besides Alastair, her pet rock. In fact, she hasn't really left the ring of fire to explore since the ice age! But when the moon tells her to go find someone called Jack Frost, it's time to discover that she isn't the only person with powers and put here by the Moon! Jack/OC (story image courtesy of ForensicDragons)


**I've never written a rise of the guardians fic before so be nice, ok? I don't own anything you recognize, only Ava and Alastair :)**

Want to know a fun fact? I can control fire! Not in the tiny _'oh a pretty bonfire'_ sense but as in, _'I can even control volcanoes'_ sense. I know right?

Of course what I do is not only for fun but it's also my job - the moon is my boss. I bet your wondering how that's possible and I don't know either, I just woke up one day and it told me this was who I am now and I better follow what it says.

Basically the moon tells me which volcanoes to blow up.

There's not a word to describe how fun it is, It's like conducting a song - I think - I mean I've never really stayed in civilisation long enough to know a lot of things. I live in the 'ring of fire' maybe you've heard of it? The moon let me put the volcanoes there for practice and not to brag but now I'm an expert.

Mount Vesuvius? My creation.

Mount St Helen? Another one of mine.

I could list all of them but I won't because that would be rude.

I'm Ava by the way, fire handler extraordinaire. Who has a pet rock. He's called Alastair and he keeps me sane in this barren ocean.

"Do you think you'll get a mission soon?" The rock in question asked me hopefully as watched the sunset on the edge of a volcano. Aren't we romantic? The untold tale of a rock and girl who makes volcanoes kill dozens of people yearly, I'm sure it will be a big hit.

"Nah, we did one 5 years ago, it's probably too soon..." I sighed, I know it's morally wrong to want to make volcanoes explode but I had accepted what I did and the collateral damage that came with it. There was no stopping it. Anyways, I wasn't in charge of making _all_ the volcanoes explode, I just had to stop them or give them some encouragement every now and then. The missions were volcanoes like mount St Helen, the _big ones_ because those are fun.

"I know what will cheer you up, let's make this volcano explode!" Alastair suggested and the volcano rumbled beneath us at the suggestion.

Yeah the volcanoes have feelings too, who would've known?

I grinned, "Let's do this!" I dived down into the volcano and let the gases guide me slowly to the middle where the lava was boiling. I can glide if there's enough wind or gas to balance on which is only when I'm in a volcano unfortunately.

I walked across the lava surface with Alastair on my shoulder since he would just sink and found a comfy spot to sit down. I liked to fly up with the lava in the explosion - it made it worth it.

I held the volcano pendant on my necklace in my hand. This was the key to controlling the volcanoes, without it I had no power (well I don't think I would but I'm not risking it). I waited for it to glow and warm up in my hand then said "rumble time!" And waited for the volcano to erupt. The lava beneath me swirled like it was going down a sink and suddenly I was flying into the air at the fastest speed imaginable.

"Woooooo!" I exclaimed as I felt the wind on my face as I entered the clouds then I was falling again (this was the best bit). I turned around so I was facing the ocean surface and performed 5 somersaults in the air before entering the water with my hands out in front of me to ensure a smooth entrance. Don't worry, Alastair didn't fall off, he has a tight grip.

The water around me bubbled as I surfaced and I swam over to the volcano I had just flown out of, a trail of bubbles following me. There was a rocky surface beneath it from all the molten that was great for sleeping on (if I actually slept) "Ok, you're right, that did cheer me up," I said to Alastair as he climbed down from my shoulder and jumped onto the ground beside me. "Always does, hey, reckon you're going to change your hair again this year?"

I shook my head as I fiddled with it, "I'm happy with it now, besides, if it grows too long, I'll cut it then!" At the moment it was almost waist length but I had it in two loose bunches which meant my hair was still messy. It was ginger to match the whole fire thing too, shocker, right? The clothes I was in were also red, I woke up in them and if I ever tried any other clothes they would just burn right off my hot bod. I know, I'm just too hot for clothes. But seriously, I was glad the outfit I had was actually cool, it was a red dress that wasn't too loose so it never got caught on anything. As I mentioned earlier, I had this volcano pendant necklace too which gives me these fire powers of mine.

Nigel and I often spent our evenings in companionable silence watching the stars or trying to get the moon to talk.

"Hey, Moony!" I shouted, "I'm bored! Give me a mission!"

"Yeah! We wanna see the world!" Nigel added and we waited for the moons response. Normally there was nothing but today...

The moons reflective light travelled along the river until it was in front of us and we saw a map of the world inside it. The North of North America was highlighted but there wasn't a volcano in the map this time unlike the many other times we had been presented the map. A young man in a hoodie and holding a large cane of some sort came out of the map next to a place called Pennsylvania.

"... What's he got to do with volcanoes?" I asked and the light simply disappeared again with the map and the guy. "Why must you hate me asking questions, if you answered it would be so much easier!" I threw a nearby molten rock into the water in anger. "Being cryptic isn't cool you know." I said to the moon as I went to throw another rock in. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Nigel shouted from my hand, "sorry! Anger took over for a minute there, one second," I climbed up the volcano, flew down and placed my head under the lava for a minute to clear my thoughts. Lava is a good place to think. Go lava. I often did this when I got angry, Alastair said it was my flaw or something but apparently it made sense – he's much smarter than me. I reluctantly went back to Nigel and he grinned, "shall we go then?" he asked.

I blanked, "To where?"

"... To find this dude the moon wants us to find?" Alastair asked hoping I'd catch his drift.

"Ohh... Yeah, the lava cleared my thoughts," I grinned, "Next stop! America!" I held out my hand and he hopped into it and climbed into my hair.

Another great thing about volcanoes is that they take me wherever I need to go. Course I never used them often so I never got used to the travelling sensation but it was better than just swimming to the location.

I climbed back up the volcano and said, "TRAVEL TIME!" And the lava looked like it was going down the sink again and revealed a picture of a sky, "GERONIMO!" I yelled as I dived straight into it and suddenly I was flying upwards and out of another volcano. Once I landed on the lava, I climbed up to the volcanoes edge and took in my surroundings. St Helen, we meet again!

As if hearing my thoughts, the volcano rumbled slightly beneath me and I laughed, "Not this time, I'm afraid, maybe next century?" I patted the volcano and a bit of lava was spat at my head. "If it was up to me, I would happily let you explode but I don't think the moon would be very happy, now would he?" I told the volcano. I think I might be a bit crazy, I talk to so many volcanoes as if they can talk back and understand it's crazy. Oh yeah, and the only thing that talks back to me is a rock. Yep. Definitely crazy.

"See you around, Helen!" I grinned and ran down the side of the volcano and didn't stop running till I hit the city.

I didn't like to run, in fact I prefer to swim if I had the choice (mainly because I could swim slowly and not be in fear of starting a fire). The thing is, having a fire power puts the place around me in a lot of danger if I'm not careful – that's why I live with volcanoes in the middle of nowhere. At least if I ran, there was less chance of anywhere lighting up in flames! It's not like I get exhausted either, I'm just lazy I think.

Once I was in the centre of the city, Alastair suggested I find a map, so I did, making sure I didn't burn it up because:  
a) no-one can see me so it would scare people to see a floating fire because once it starts burning, I'm pretty sure everyone can see it  
b) it would be pretty darn inconvenient since I need it.

"Ok... Doesn't look far..." I said to Alastair once I had located Pennsylvania on the map. I walked into a stationary store and stole a pen and circled it. I also circled Washington since that was where I was (I know, I'm a genius).

"Well done, you know where it is," Alastair said sarcastically and I pushed him off my shoulder. "HEY." The funny thing about Alastair is that he looks like a rock that's had arms and legs stuck onto it. I let him climb back on and he glared at me, his face looked like it had been drawn by a child.

_Anyways..._

"Ok, if we start running there now we should be there in time for this evening. Should only take... 4 hours including a break," I predicted as I examined the different routes between Washington and Pennsylvania. "Mind you... We don't have to be there right away..." I trailed off as I watched people walk by oblivious to our presence. A group of kids suddenly ran through me and I gasped.

"They... They... _THEY CAN RUN THROUGH ME?!_" I exclaimed holding myself in shock. Yeah, I don't get out much, been here since the ice age so I'm like an old person to everything that I don't know (which is practically everything nowadays).

"Alright, calm down, crazy," Alastair said laughing and I glared at him, "o-or just go ahead, I'm not stopping you!" He held his tiny hands up in surrender and I rolled my eyes.

"This is brilliant! I don't have to worry about hurting them! I can just-" I ran across the path through 5 people, "run through them all and they won't feel a thing!" I started to cartwheel across until I heard a clunk from Alastair falling off my head. "You know what," He said as he held his head, "I'll meet you by that fountain," he pointed to a very large fountain nearby, "in an hour, ok? Do what you want, I'm going to get up to speed with the world," Alastair said and I nodded, "deal!" And I ran off towards a hotdog stand. I took one of the racks and burned it, then ate it. I never really ate food apart from when I was on missions so I made sure to eat as much as I could. I watched people eat and marvelled at how they could eat their food without it being burnt. "You're just losing all the taste!" I said to them even though they couldn't hear me.

I people watched for a while, learning a little about the modern society. Everyone seemed to have these things that they could talk into or tap on. Someone called it an 'iPhone' so I guess that's what it's called. I looked over someone's shoulder as they made a red thing catapult into some green things. It didn't look that fun.

Fun was 'accidently' setting something on fire and watching how long it takes for someone to realize and put it out. However, I didn't bother with that because I really wanted to get up to speed on everything. I saw someone on a technology thing in a coffee shop so I decided to sit next to him and watch him. He was on something called 'Twitter' and he was using the letters underneath the screen to write something:

'Shame I have to leave Washington tomorrow, hope the plane isn't delayed!'

I knew what a Plane was! It was those metal things in the sky that have people in! I grinned smugly to myself. Ava, 1: Modern World, 0.

The man then started writing to this woman about how much they missed each other and I groaned and gave up. I walked back out of the coffee shop and sat on top of the fountain resting my head on my hand as I dangled my feet in the water causing the water to bubble slightly. With my free hand I decided to make the water by people bubble suddenly. People sitting on the edge of the fountain jumped away in panic and someone held up their iPhone as they laughed.

I made the bubbling stopped and sighed. Why did I agree to an hour of nothingness? I made a fire in my hand and lazily made it transform into a sabre tooth tiger.

When I had first woken up, straight away the moon told me who I was: _Ava Pyre_ and I was going to help him shape the world a little. Back then, the only people around were cavemen who I didn't understand and didn't even see me so I got pretty lonely with just the moon to talk to at night. The moon helped to show me what I could do. Back then the moon would happily answer any of my questions but once the ice age happened it started to become cryptic and stopped answering me. So I had to figure stuff out for myself and just wait for the moon to tell me which volcanoes it wanted to get blown up.

I think the moon felt bad though because after he stopped talking to me as much, Alastair appeared with all his knowledge and answered any questions he could. Too bad the world kept moving and we couldn't keep up.

I watched the hotdog stand (that I had previously taken food from) and saw the worker look angry. He kicked the metal thing that had the sausages over it and sighed. The people in a line in front of it sighed and walked away despite his protests. I hopped down from the fountain and went to investigate.

"Stupid piece of metal!" The man shouted as he kicked the thing again. "I paid 100 dollars for this barbeque and this is how you repay me? I only bought you last month!" So it was a barbeque but I had no idea what a dollar was. Maybe it was a form of currency around here.

I walked through the worker and blew onto the barbeque encouraging the fire to rekindle. It worked and suddenly the fire was blazing again. I grinned and turned to see the workers happiness instead-

"_WHAT THE_?!" The man suddenly tried to flap down the flames. Oh. I lowered the flames and the man looked calm again. "Looks like you live once again," He muttered as he took the sausages and threw them into a nearby metal bin. "WHAT YOU CAN'T JUST THROW THEM AWAY BECASE THEY'RE BURNT!" I yelled. I picked them out of the bin and found a stick from beside the barbeque and stuck them all on it and walked away. "No need to thank me!" I called back sarcastically.

I ate the sausages as I waited for Alastair to return from wherever he was. He returned not too soon after and smiled, "There are so many new things now, I didn't know where to start! Did you know that there is a thing called 'the internet' which has so many different things on it that on average, people spend ½ of their day on it?" He asked as he jumped onto the fountain edge beside me.

"No I did not but I did learn that people have these things called iPhones! l also helped that hot dog man get his barbeque working again and took the burnt sausages as payment!" I pointed to a now very happy man serving customers.

"How nice of you, now shall we get going? The sun should be setting soon..." Alastair said as he looked up at the sky. He was right; the sun was starting to lower on the horizon.

"Hop aboard, time to go to Pennsylvania!" I held out my hand and Alastair bowed and climbed up into my hair.

I mostly ran across the roads since last time I ran near trees I almost started a fire because I forgot. Quit judging, I tend to lose my focus easily.

"So what do you reckon we need to do with this guy when we find him?" Alastair asked, "kill him?"

"I'm pretty sure if the moon wanted us to kill him the guy would've been on fire, which he wasn't so we'll just have to talk to him until we find out what to do next, I guess." I wasn't much of a planner, I liked to just wing it when I got there.

"I was doing some thinking," Alastair began, "What if this guy is like you? And the moon created another person with another power?"

I stopped running. "What? That's crazy, the world doesn't need anyone else... right?" I asked suddenly unsure.

"Well, you're certainly the only fire person I've heard of," Alastair reassured me and I grinned, "thanks, Alastair."

I suddenly felt my feet freeze and I jumped back in surprise and stared at the white covered ground in front of me. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" I exclaimed as I made my feet warm again.

I heard Alastair sigh, "it's snow, Ava, it won't hurt you!"

"IT HURT MY FEET." I shouted as my feet returned to normal.

"Well just make your feet hot and melt the snow?" Alastair suggested and I cautiously put out a foot following his suggestion. It worked; I didn't feel a thing now!

"Why are you so smart, Alastair?" I asked as I began to walk through since we were almost in Pennsylvania now.

After five minutes of walking, we came across a small town covered in this snow stuff and something called ice (which Alastair also told me).

"You know what? This town could do without this snow stuff." I said and I wondered what the quickest way to do this was. Alastair simply sighed not trying to stop me. I fiddled with my necklace and got an idea.

"I can just throw fireballs at the snow can't I?" I asked and Alastair said, "I have no idea."

I threw one at the ground below and it made a small hole in the ground, "oops."

"Not so hard maybe?" Alastair suggested and I laughed and threw again at another spot a bit more lightly this time - no hole!

I jumped from roof to roof melting the snow on both the roads and the buildings. When I had cleared up most of it I sat on the edge of a roof and look up at the moon.

"So where's this dude you want me to find?" I asked it.

The moon's light reflected onto the road below and Jack Frost was spelt out. "Is that his name?" I asked and the light disappeared again. "I'll take that as a yes then." I muttered standing up.

"C'mon Alastair we have a guy called Jack Frost to find!"

"Why frost? That's a strange surname, isn't it?" Alastair asked as I jumped onto the road and walked into the forest nearby hoping I wouldn't burn it down since it was covered in snow.

"Well I'm Ava, isn't that technically a strange name too?" I replied and Alastair sighed, "But its _frost_, as in _ice_!"

"Really? Did he cause all this snow stuff them?" I asked

"If so, I was right about the moon creating a new person," Alastair said smugly.

"... Maybe," I said not really wanting to believe there are more people like me out there, I liked being the only one.

"Hey look a frozen lake!" Alastair pointed out and I grinned, "I can make footprints! Look!" I ran across to the other side and looked back at my footprints and grinned. "Well done?" Alastair said obviously not impressed.

"... Fine," I said as I walked away from the lake. I made a mental note to come back later when Alastair was distracted with new information or something.

"Ok, where do you reckon this Jack Frost guy will be anyway?" I asked not entirely sure where to start.

"In the coldest part probably." He said.

"... Great." I said since everywhere was cold to me, "Well, we'll wait till the morning; I want to watch the stars." I made the snow melt away in front of me and lay down on the grass. I know it was a rubbish excuse; I just didn't want to spend hours looking for him. "Besides, maybe he'll come to us by following my footprints!"

"That is true... But that's no excuse; we shouldn't just be lying around!" Alastair walked onto my forehead to look down on me.

"Well why don't YOU go find him and I'll wait here!" I suggested. Alastair looked like he was considering it and then nodded. "Ok, I will! Don't leave this spot otherwise I'll never find you again!" Alastair hopped off my head and hopped across the snow through my footsteps since it was rather deep. "Bye!" I called and watched the stars for a while.

Naturally I got bored quickly and wondered why I didn't just let Alastair persuade me to continue looking for Jack Frost.

I closed my eyes for a moment to get my head straight since there was no lava around. I felt the ground rumble a little beneath me and laughed, "If I created volcanoes just so I could clear my head there would be no more room on the planet!" I told the ground – yep. Crazy once again.

The ground didn't rumble again and I didn't open my eyes.

Silence.

Really quiet actually, I don't think I've ever been somewhere this quiet before.

In the distance I heard a voice mumbling – "How is it possible for someone to melt all my snow? It just shouldn't happen!"

Uh oh. Was this Jack? I hid behind a tree like the coward I am and looked around to see a guy walking into the opening. I instantly recognized the guy from the moon's picture. He definitely looked much nicer than in his picture. His hair looked so soft I wanted to touch it and his eyes were so _blue_! He looked towards me and I quickly hid away again. It was silent and I thought he had gone until-

"Can I help you?" His head was suddenly in front of mine upside down as he dangled from a tree branch and I jumped. "You know, hiding is rude," He continued as I tried to back away.

"Yeah, well so is surprising people." I grumbled watching him jump down from the tree so he was the same way up as me.

"Want to explain why you went around melting all the snow I created?" He asked.

"Well that depends, can you help me?" I asked avoiding the question.

"Uh, well you're the one messing up the snow so I think you should answer first." He asked an undertone of threat in his voice.

"Touchy..." I muttered as I stood up. "Well, I don't like this... Snow stuff whatever it's called so I thought I'd make the town to my preference instead." I crossed my arms for added effect (whatever effect that was).

"Right... And you're here because?" He asked leaning on his cane thing that he had been holding this entire time.

"You're Jack Frost, right?" I said ignoring his second question briefly.

"Yeah...?" He said confusedly and I grinned, "Well I was looking for you!"

His eyes widened, "me? What for?!" He exclaimed suddenly on guard.

"Calm down I don't know myself, the moon told me to, I know it's crazy but yeah, the moon tells me stuff to do sometimes," I never had to explain the moon thing before and I had made it sound like I was mad. Well I did talk to volcanoes and rocks...

"The moon talks to you too?" Jack asked less guarded now but more intrigued and I nodded, "ever since I woke up in this world!" I grinned and Jack's mouth dropped. "You didn't remember your past either?!"

"What past?" I asked backing away from his oncoming figure slightly. Too bad there was a tree behind me so I couldn't go far.

"... You still don't know your past? What you were before you were..." He looked over me and gestured to me and said, "Well - this?"

"No..." I trailed off.

"Ok, well what do you do? Is that a volcano on your necklace?" He asked looked at the necklace in question. He walked around me and I rolled my eyes. "You must have a power then right?"

"Are you going to be asking me questions all night? Because if so, let me get comfy, will you?" I said ignoring his question and finding a tree branch to sit on hoping it wouldn't burn down.

Jack effortlessly flew to sit beside me and I gaped at him, "you can _fly_?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah but it's no big deal," he shrugged grinning. "Oh like I believe that, you're grinning because you know it's cool!" I accused and Jack laughed, "alright you caught me but seriously what's with the volcano necklace?" He asked returning to his previous question.

"Well, I..." I wondered what was the best way to say I make volcanoes explode killing millions. "Um..." I stalled for time as Jack stared at me waiting for the answer. I sighed, "I can make volcanoes explode, it's my job I guess," I shrugged and it was Jack's turn to gape at me. "Volcanoes?" His voice heightened a little and I laughed, "Yeah but not often, I just make the big ones explode!" I grinned and Jack's face fell.

"You have fun doing that?" He asked and I nodded slightly not sure where he was going with this.

"You kill loads of people then?" He asked and I sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't realize that..."

He stayed silent so I said, "for a while I was upset, I didn't want to kill people but the moon was all like 'it's a way of life' bla bla bla so we made a deal that I would only do the big ones."

"So the more destructive ones?" Jack said and I nodded realizing how bad I must seem to him.

"Huh." He said and I watched him not sure what else to say to improve my situation. "Is that all you do?" He asked and I shook my head and held out my hand and made a fire appear. "Ok now _that_ is cool." He said and I grinned glad he wasn't going to stay on the whole _'you kill people'_ topic.

I threw a fireball at the ground and watched it melt a large circle of snow showing the dirt beneath. "So that's how you destroyed all my snow..." He laughed and pointed his cane at the area and made it snow till it filled up again.

"Do you have powers without that stick?" I asked and jack shook his head, "not really,"

"Same with my necklace then," I said as I held it in my hand. "What would happen if we threw our powers together?" I asked him, the curiosity getting the better of me as I made a fire in my hand again.

"Shall we try?" He grinned and flew off the branch to hover in front of me but further apart. "Just throw the fire ball!" He said so I did and watched as he struggled to defend himself. I realized he wasn't going to freeze it anytime soon so I let the fire disappear.

"That's not fair!" He whined

I shrugged, "I didn't want to hurt you!"

"I want a rematch some time." He muttered as he sat beside me again.

"What's your name then?" He asked holding out his hand. "Ava Pyre," I grinned and shook his hand but there was an electric thing or something because I drew back my hand in shock. "Ow?" I said confused.

Jack's eyes widened, "you felt it too?"

"Obviously, that's why I said ow!" I said.

"Well that's strange, we sho-"

"I FIGURED OUT WHERE HE MIGHT BE- oh, you found him," Alastair had finally returned and stared up at us in the tree.

"Took your time," I smirked as I hopped down from the tree and picked him up. "Hey Jack! Meet Alastair!" I called to Jack and he jumped down and grinned, "hey there little fella!"

Alastair frowned, "just because I'm a rock doesn't give you the right to call me little!" He defended and I rolled my eyes.

"So what happens now?" Alastair asked, "Do we just stay here until the moon tells you something or what?"

"No idea, but this guy is cooler than I thought he would be," I said and Jack grinned, "no pun intended," I added.

"So was I right? About the snow?" Alastair asked and I nodded.

"What about the snow?" Jack asked and I rolled my eyes and handed Alastair to Jack who cautiously accepted.

"Man, are you freezing," Alastair marvelled as he got comfy.

"You can ask the more business-like questions, Alastair," I grinned and decided to explore this place since we were going to stay. I climbed up a tree and grinned, I had an amazing view from here.

I made a fire airplane in my hand and made it fly into the sky until it dissolved and I sighed, leaning onto a branch. I was starting to miss the volcanoes I called home; I had never been away for this long before.

I missed the warmth for starters, always close to a lava filled volcano of warmth whereas here it was covered in freezing cold snow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" A voice exclaimed behind me and I zoned back in to see a shocked Jack through the flames.

_Flames_. Crap.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!" I apologised as Jack tried to freeze them but I realized my heightened state of panic was just making it worse. I made myself relax and concentrated on the flames disappearing again by closing my eyes and fiddling with my necklace for added power. When I couldn't hear the crackle of fire anymore I opened my eyes and saw Jack just looking at me amazed.

"I know, I'm amazing," I grinned.

"... More like reckless," Jack muttered loud enough so I could hear.

"Oh like you can talk, all that snow on the roads could make cars crash!" I defended myself, I had never had anyone insult me face to face before.

"This town is almost always covered in snow! They're used to it!" Jack rolled his eyes and I glared at him, "I hate snow! It's freezing and is a nuisance!"

"Well at least my snow doesn't put people on danger of DYING." He made a low blow and I glared, "I didn't ask for this life ok? When you have nothing to do all day except talk to a rock, blowing up volcanoes doesn't seem like a bad idea." I told him and climbed down from the tree with full intentions of returning to my home again. Why did I actually think he was kind of nice? He's a jerk! Insulting my fire, how dare he!

**A/N Was Ava's 'fiery' personality getting the better of her? Guess you'll have to wait and see! ;) **

**Be a lovely reader and review since I don't know if this is up to this fandoms standard, and I do love reviews :3**


End file.
